nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kishi Kurochi
'Character First Name:' Kishi (Knight) 'Character Last Name:' Kurochi (Black Blood) 'IMVU Username:' Kurochi 'Nickname: (optional)' None. 'Age:' 99, physically in his late 20's. 'Date of Birth:' 05/02/101 AN '' 'Gender: Male. '''Ethnicity: Land of Wind. 'Height:' 7'0" 'Weight:' 203lbs without armor, lean muscle. 'Blood Type:' Virus - A Kurochi's blood or 'Ichor' is a product of science and takes on the attributes of a transmitted disease. Once inside the body of another it will immediately begin to assimilate the victims blood cells. A complete circulatory assimilation for the average male takes about 30 minutes. This ichor is compatible with all blood types and will continue to overpower until either medical treatment is performed and the blood is fought and replaced with transfusions or until the chakra depletes (See Jutsu List for further details) 'Occupation:' Shinobi. 'Scars/Tattoos:' None. 'Affiliation:' Sunagakure. 'Relationship Status:' None. 'Personality:' What demented memories consume this man are a mystery. His personality is usually one of a dark and charismatic type, serious and never too eager to make friends. He considers those who are not with him, to be against him and if they are against him, they won't live long. 'Behaviour:' For those who spend their time around Kishi notice a few things. He is quiet, when he speaks it is to the point and short lived. He is refined to himself and has no interest in allies or humans in general. Due to his genetic make-up, he occasionally spews black blood from his mouth. This is an effect due to his body' inability to host the amount of blood it overproduces due to his bloodline. Kishi does not enjoy company, he prefers his solitude. To his enemies he is known as a merciless foe who toys with the blood of his victims and will stop at nothing to see the destruction of the world around him become a realization. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Death is the ultimate mercy, however, I do not owe you a kindness. Suffer.. for just a little while longer." 'Summoning:' None. 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kurochi Clan - 黒血 Blood This clan has risen from the remains of the fallen, given birth to by an unknown origin. Their abilities are disturbing, able to manipulate the blood of ones self or those against him/her are their kekkei genkai. (Kekkei Genkai - Blood Tap) 'Ninja Class: ' Missing Nin - S Class. 'Element One:' Fire. 'Element Two:' Wind. Adavance Element: N/A 'Weapon of choice:' Blood - Self or Opponents. 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Taijutsu - Superior - Rank A Speed Shurikenjutsu Chakra Manipulation Stamina Genjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Fuinjutsu Hand Seals Medical Jutsu Kyujutsu Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Strength 'Chakra color:' Black. 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Doujutsu: 黒死病 Kokushibyō "black death". Kokushibyo: This mysterious and deadly doujutsu was crafted from years of secretive experiments and formula to help form one of the most frightening creations of war, the Kurochi. Characteristics of the Kokushibyo are it's glossy black entirety. When the doujutsu is activated it has the ability to sense the circulatory systems of an opponent being both chakra and blood. The perceptiveness of the user heightens in all senses and can negate the effects of genjutsu and even that of the byakugan. There are three levels to kokushibyo, the first being it's natural state where the blood manipulation kekkei genkai of a Kurochi is performed on ones own blood, the eyes of the user like a black void at all times.The second is when the blood manipulation has been extended to an opponent, when this level is reached, the blood in a Kurochi is stimulated, the regenerative abilities heightened and results in an over abundant increase in black blood; the cosmetic effects shown when black fluid leaks from the eyes of the user. The third and last level of kokushibyo are when the blood lust of a Kurochi are breached. This usually happens when the physical form has taken large amounts of damage. The effects of the third stage allow the Kurochi to raise corpses by infusing his life force and gore into a carcass, therefore making fallen foes a new asset in battle. The Kurochi bloodline was created for the ultimate purpose of war and performing viral blows to multiple enemies on a mass homicidal scale. There were many experiments to create the perfect kurochi, however, records show only three ever surviving their spawn. The kokushibyo is compatible with all blood types if aquired after defeating a Kurochi in battle and the eyes are still in working condition. Though the benefits of this doujutsu for one whom obtains them is great, they do not inherit the blood manipulation abilities. The heir receives heightened senses, being able to hear, smell, see and sense chakra from far distances, the ability to regenerate health through natural life forces and give the obtainer the ability to nullify genjutsu and the byakugan. Sōsa Chi Gikou - Blood Manipulation Technique (Blood Tap) :This is the ultimate form of offence and defense the Kurochi clan possesses. This kekkei genkai allows the user to manipulate his/her own or anothers blood at will and perform various attacks depending on their elemental combination and skill. Through this ability, the Kurochi is able to solidify and liquefy their own blood, project it from their skin cells or even shape it to a weapon of preference. Due to the bodies strong reliance on blood, it produces 3x the amount a normal shinobi, which often results in access expulsion from the mouth. When the blood of the Kurochi' mixes with their opponents blood or enters their body in any way, the blood manipulation technique takes on a second level of intensity, able to utilize their enemy's blood and ultimately destroy them from the inside out. Depending on an opponents blood type, certain techniques will have an added effect. '' ''(Full body control without interference successful within 5 posts.) O : 'Chi Baindo – Blood Bind': is a technique that utilizes the strength and flexibility of the Kurochi’s blood to bind the victim in a strong wrap. The black blood will excrete from the flesh of the victim, creating something similar to the whips the Kurochi use but will quickly wrap around the opponent and immobilize them from head to toe. (FOIBLE BLOODTYPE O: When this attack is used on someone who has O as their blood type, the Kurochi can strengthen the bind so that it is virtually unbreakable, in most cases, strengthening its hold will strangle the enemy, crushing bones, organs and in some cases, combustion. (Attack complete within three posts) O- ':'Shinsei sekkekkyū zōka-shō - Polycythemia vera: Is a technique where the regenerative abilities of Kishi's blood stimulates within another’s body during blood manipulation. This causes a harsh increase in blood cells within the opponent’s body, forming blood clots and leading to death if not treated immediately. This technique is usually confused with a common heart attack or stroke though the abnormality of a time of death for certain shinobi is always questioned. (FOIBLE BLOODTYPE O- : is effected more so by Shinsei sekkekkyū zōka-shō. When a recipient hosting an O- blood type is caught in this technique, the increase in blood will double, usually causing the black ichor to cascade from all exterior orifices and excusing the suspicion of homicide. (Attack complete within four posts) O+ : Rasshu Chi - Blood Rush: This ability is only possible on an opponent when Sōsa Chi Gikou is activated. The Kurochi can force the blood in their opponent’s body to their head. This will ultimately result in the opponent passing out after prolonged exposure. It is not normally used as a fatal move, rather immobilize the enemy beforehand. The effects of Blood Rush normally last 25 minutes unless blood is constantly pushed towards the crown to keep an individual from awaking. (FOIBLE BLOODTYPE O+ : A shinobi with O+ as their blood type are more vulnerable to Blood Rush. When the blood is pushed towards their cranial the effect can force the foe into a comatose state. Where the normal inactivity of someone caught in Blood Rush is 25 minutes, for someone with an O+ blood type, the comatose can keep a hold on someone for nearly an hour.) (Attack complete within two posts) A''': '''Kuro Shureddā – Black Shredder: With the aid the wind affinity, a Kurochi can send their blood ripping through the air in the form of a crescent, the black liquid solidifying on impact like a knife and cutting through steel like butter. (FOIBLE BLOODTYPE A: While Blood tap is activated, the kurochi will use the wind to make all of the blood inside the body of a victim with A as their bloodtype, ripping out of their body in a gail that leaves them in pieces. A- : 'Junkan no Nenshō - Circulatory Combustion': Only when the blood of an enemies' has been infected with the manipulation technique can Junkan no Nenshō take place. In this case, the Kurochi forces the heart rate to increase drastically by constantly pushing the blood through the circulatory system, resulting in heart and organ failure. This also causes the blood vessels to break, or combust, leaving the victim in an overwhelming pigment of blood blisters. (FOIBLE BLOODTYPE A- :When a shinobi hosting an A- blood type experiences Junkan no Nenshō and the circulatory system has successfully broken down, the particular mixture of the Kurochi blood and the A- (after around 5 minutes of death) form a acidic ichor which eats through the skin instead of creating blisters. When this happens, the victim is almost impossible to recognize and the dark black/green fumes that rise from the leftovers have the ability to make anyone who inhales extremely ill.) (Attack complete within five posts) A+ : Hari Chi Hassha-tai - Blood Needle Projectile: This ability can be used in both stages of manipulation. The blood user will push his blood from his own or his enemies body through their skin in an instant flurry of needles giving the Kurochi or the victim a spiney makeover. This attack can both do damage to the user and its opponent, though due to the high capacity of blood regeneration and durability through experience, the cells in a Kurochi' body repair themselves quicker and can handle the sudden pain, unlike in their enemies. (FOIBLE BLOODTYPE A+ : When a shinobi who possesses an A+ bloodtype is caught in blood tap and the Hari Chi Hassha-tai is performed, A+ stimulates the sporadic growth of the needles and can set off a larger radius of spikes. The blood extends in all directions threatening to impale others around the victim. When the spires recede, the corpse of the A+ host is an unrecognizable lump of shredded flesh.) (Attack complete within three posts) B: B- : Junkan no Shōkyaku – Circulatory Incineration: This ability can be used in both stages of manipulation. While the circulatory system is infected with the black blood of a Kurochi, the user can use their fire affinity (If available) and heat their blood to a boil, causing a dark red rash to instantly spread across the skin of the victim as they are cooked alive from the inside out. After prolonged exposure (10+ minutes) The organs of the victim are considered well done and shut down, leaving a steaming corpse. (FOIBLE BLOOD TYPE B-: A shinobi who possesses the blood type B-, they are subjected to further harm during this attack. The heat intensifies to a level that matches that of the Kurochi’s Flame Rage, vaporizing the water and coagulating the blood inside their bodies within seconds. The result of this jutsu will incinerate the target, leaving them a pile of black ash. (Attack complete within five posts) B+: AB: AB-''': '''AB+: ''Shotto Chi - Blood Shot: Using blood tap, ones blood can be solidified and shot from any pore on the body in the form of a needle or senbon. These can be released in singles or in groups. When blood manipulation is in place, a Kurochi can launch these needles from an infected foes body. (1-30m) '' ''Kurōn Chi - Blood Clone: Using ones blood or the enemies' after it having been infected, a clone can be created. These forms appear as black masses shaped in the form of the user but more experienced versions can display color pigments and features, making them virtually indistinguishable from the ninja. They have the ability to solidify and reliquify with ease, making them difficult to dispose of. '' Chi Gekido – Blood Rage: When activated, the blood flows from the user in thick ribbons around their body, approximately 5 inches from their flesh until encased in a black egg shaped barrier. The blood then rises to extraordinary temperatures, creating a flame that literally scorches the air against it and causes a heat wave so intense, it causes the air to whistle and produce its own gales of wind. Anything a yard away from this form will burn so quickly that if not immediately repelled, it will blacken and char flesh, bark and even stone in a matter of seconds. Prolonged exposure to this heat will cause the victim or objects within a yard radius to disintegrate, leaving a burning pile of ash in its wake. This ability also in turn damages the users body, however, due to the regenerative capabilities of the Kurochi, it is not fatal. All effects of the attack are gone within 15 minutes. Blood Flicker - This technique is similar to that of the Body Flicker, however, the Kurochi's blood will quickly spin around the user and vanish within it, leaving the blood to disperse and fall to the place he/she was standing. When reappearing, their bodies will natural push the blood around them outwards in a 360 radius, a light splatter hitting the area they teleported to. 'Allies:' None. 'Enemies:' All. 'Background Information:' Nearly a century, the voices and visions of the past have torn away at the humanity of this being.. this is his beginning. The time was 114AN. Peace between the major villages of the shinobi world had been gradually declining, slipping from their future. Of the villages that strove to keep this peace from disappearing, there were those whom wished to expand their territory, their minds consumed with greed, the alliance between them worth nothing now that the tailed beasts had disappeared over time with the death of the jinchuriki hosts. There was nothing to stop the plotting villages from declaring war. When negotiations finally failed and chaos rose from the eradication of peace, the body count began to rise. Shinobi brethren were pitted against one another. This time recorded in history as the “Gakure Purge”. From the ashes of the defeated rose a blood line that was few, but dangerous. Created using science to enhance the use of the body and ultimately resulting in a monster that could tear apart another from within. Demons of black blood, assassins created through unholy experimentation. This was a clan that became the devastating blow to the once strong and proud Konohagakure, and eventually, his creators.. Young Kishi Kurochi was 12 years old at the time he joined the war as a weapon for the Village Hidden in the Sand. Raised in a hellish nightmare, his mind was corrupted, tortured and his morality scarred. Blood… His blood was his tool, his instrument of survival. Through the heinous experiments Kishi was forced through he quickly learned that he couldn't trust anyone. Not even those that were like him. Despite being a pawn in the game of war, he became powerful, dangerous and feared. The great Purge ended shortly after the destruction of the hidden leaf, the war had ended and many clans had scattered, surviving as best they could in new lands. To Kishi, his purpose was gone. Raised to hate, trained to kill, he could not find peace. In his solitary frustration he resented being a tool to those that were weaker than him and annihilated his creators. Breaking his chains and releasing himself into the world. In all things he saw well, he despised, for he had never felt the love of another, had never experienced mercy, protection or concern. Wherever he went, a path of terror followed. However, this wasn't enough. He wanted the world to experience what he had. His sanity consumed with a darkness. The pain, the suffering, these were things he wanted to see in everyone. 122AN, Kishi Kurochi vanished off the face of the earth. His last known location was somewhere around the mountains dividing the land of Fire and Wind. 'Roleplaying Library:' Kurochi Visits Amegakure - 4/23/2014 - 2 points An Unexpected Visitor Part I - 4/25/14 - no points A New Pawn In the Game of War and Peace - 4/25/14 - 2 points 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''